


Your Guardian Angel

by Twentysomethingloser92



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hacy, Pre-Charmed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentysomethingloser92/pseuds/Twentysomethingloser92
Summary: Before the Charmed Ones, before Macy; there was you.An empath with the knowledge of foresight, filled to the brim with sarcasm and a knack of disobeying everything he tries to tell you.And yet somehow, he manages to find himself falling in love with you, even with the Elders in his ears telling him how wrong it was.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/ Original Female Character, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! I've just started watching the Charmed reboot and I have to say that I am really enjoying it, especially the Harry/Mel friendship and the Harry/Macy chemistry- I swear they better not do to them what they did to Piper and Leo. Please forgive my distance between updating, I do work a lot and have 2 kids so updates might be a bit scarce, but they will be long to make up for it. 
> 
> Anyway, this will be a Harry Greenwood/Reader story with Macy/Harry as a secondary romance. 
> 
> Enjoy this short prologue before I start getting into something longer.

"Tell me about her,".

Harry's fingertips stalled momentarily before resuming their gentle caresses on the skin of his new lover. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he looked at the dark skinned woman, her brown eyes now staring up at him.  
"Who?" He knew exactly who, and he knew this question was going to come out of Macy's lips sooner or later. He just wished it was the latter.

Moving into a more comfortable position, Macy Vaughn stared at her Whitelighter, her eyes showing the exhaustion of the days events. The demon, the need to reach into the furthest depths of his mind to pull him out. 

"That woman I saw in your mind. I could see your pain Harry," She frowned slightly as Harry's fingers stilled once again, "Maggie said she never felt anything like it coming from you," Upon noticing how uncomfortable her lover was feeling, she quickly backtracked, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I just need you to know Im here," Her slender fingers wrapped around his larger ones, which were holding on to her as if she was some sort of lifeline.

He owed it to her, to her sisters, to tell her the truth. To not brush his feelings under the rug and tell her that he was fine. Instead he let out a small sigh and moved into a sitting position, gently shifting her off his chest "If Im going to tell you this story, I'm going to need something a bit stronger then my usual," He slid out of the large bed, waiting patiently for Macy to follow.

He couldn't speak as they made their way down to the large kitchen, his mind was racing, his heart beating so wildly he thought it was about to beat from his chest. He was about to open a chapter of his life that he thought he had closed forever, a chapter- filled with pain and heartbreak and so much love- that he thought he had moved on from. He was going to open his heart to remembering the pain he felt in the months afterwards. 

He was going to bare his soul to the witch beside him.

As Macy sat in front of him, her brown orbs making him conscious of every move, a large tumbler filled with whiskey sitting in front of them both. The silence was almost suffocating him, but he knew he had to be the first one to speak, he just didn't know where to start.

"You need to understand that what Im about to tell you doesn't invalidate my feelings for you. Not one bit. I care about you greatly Macy," He had to make sure that she realized this, that she was his future, and the story he was about to tell was his past.  
Macy gave him a reassuring smile, "I know,"

Taking a deep breath in, his eyes fell to the golden liquid in the glass in front of him, "She was my charge. A witch, like you and your sisters," His fingers began to trace the patterns on the side of the glass, "She was an empath, like Maggie, however she could also see the future. She was far too independent for her own good. Had no regard for anything I ever told her," He looked down and swallowed deeply, his throat growing the familiar lump that he had felt for months after the event, the times he spent with tears falling down his cheeks begging anyone to bring her back. He still remembered the feeling of blood tricking beneath his fingers, her wide dead gaze staring up at him, "She died," He said simply.

He picked up the glass and and took a long drink, feeling the burn make its way down his throat. He placed the glass down and risked look at the witch sitting opposite him.

Sympathetic eyes. He had enough of sympathetic eyes when she died.

"How?" Macy asked softly, knowing the whitelighter in front of her was struggling to tell the story.

"She saved my life. A darklighter shot an arrow meant for me, she took it instead," He gripped the glass, a familiar feeling of anger and shame rising in his chest, "Like I said, she never listened to what I said. She died on impact. I-I tried to save her," He looked at his hands, searching them as if they held a secret, "What's the point of having the ability to heal if I couldnt even save the woman I-" He cut himself off and closed his eyes tightly, leaning back in the chair.

"You loved her," Macy finished for him.

His eyes slowly opened. Macy could see the pain and anguish behind them, she could see that he was trying.  
"Yes," He whispered.

Macy reached over and grabbed his hand, her thumb stroking his hand. A small smile crossed her face, "Tell me about her," She said gently, watching as the small smile crossed his face.

He absently nodded as a small smile crossed his face, "Okay,"


End file.
